


Clearing the Air

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: A short conversation between an Angel and a Demon





	Clearing the Air

"All the little comments, the Reminders that you are So Much Holier than I. I, well. I know it's true. But hearing you say it constantly is just rather . . . Demoralizing. Annoying, at best."

"No, no. You're absolutely correct. It's very wrong of me to constantly be throwing it in your face. I don't mean it as an insult to you. Other than wishing you weren't fallen, I wouldn't change a thing about you. I do it, well, I suppose I do it to remind myself not to get too comfortable with what we're doing. If either of our sides found out they would . . . Well."

"Careful, that almost sounded like an apology."

"Oh my. We can't have that. We don't do apologies."

"Did you actually just wink conspiratorially at me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. As if I would do such a thing."

"Of course not. And don't worry about our sides. They're paying even less attention than you."


End file.
